Quests
Quests are a part of Hypixel Skyblock that allow new players to explore the world and earn rewards for doing tasks. Different quests have different tasks that can require players to collect or find certain items, or explore an area. Quest Log The Quest Log is used to find out what tasks are required to complete main quests. To access the quest log click on the nether star then click on the book and quill titled "Quest Log", from there you can hover over the enchanted paper to find out the requirements for each quest. If still unsure please consult the guide below. Main Quest Guide This will contain several spoilers on how to complete each quest. It is ordered in the recommended order of completion although feel free to complete these in any order. To find NPC's, click F3 on the keyboard and use the coordinates listed after the XYZ. Also if your inventory ever becomes full remember to utilize your personal ender chest found in the nether star. These quests were completed on an alt and not by guesswork by progressively working through so all things done in this guide should be possible. Also take note the telekenesis enchant will sometimes negate you picking up a collection item. Quest: Getting Started To begin this quest break the entire tree on your player island by breaking them with your fist. Then craft a crafting table by converting all this oak wood into planks, convert two planks into sticks and make a wooden pickaxe. Use the rest of the wooden planks to build across to Jerry and right click him, after the messages are read out walk through the nether portal. This will unlock more quests to complete. Quest: Introduce Yourself To complete this quest you must visit all of these particular 12 villagers in any order, provided to you in the following table format: Villager Locations *These Villagers will give you something or access to something just for talking to them Finding each villager will reward you with 10 coins and finishing the quest will reward you with 50 coins. Note to help you find them the villagers you haven't talked to have a green particle effect above their head. Quest: Auctioneer Talk to the Auction Master at x=17, y=71, z=-78 and you will finish the quest and be rewarded with access to the auction house. Quest: Timber! Talk to the Lumberjack (not to be confused with the lumber merchant) at the coordinates shown in the picture to the right (x= -94,y= 74,z= -39). Collect 10 logs by breaking the block with your fists or using an axe. Then visit the lumberjack to get rewarded with the Efficient axe which drops 5 planks from chopping logs. (Note your 10 logs will be consumed when talking to the lumberjack). Visit the Lumber Mechant at x= -18, y= 70, z= -89 and purchase the Rookie axe or Promising Axe depending on how much coins you have (you should have enough). After that reach Foraging level I (which you should be at already) and visit the Floating Islands using the slime launch pad at the coordinates x= -222, y= 73, z= -15 for this you will be rewarded +10 foraging experience. This slime launch pad has taken you to Birch Park where you must chop 64 birch logs with the axe you purchased earlier, please note that using the efficient axe will not work as you need to collect logs and you will not be able to complete the quest. After you have done that, you must visit Charlie on the Birch Park at the coordinates x= -255,y= 79,z= -21, he will reward you with 100 coins and your quest will be complete. Quest: Into the Woods From Birch Park continue to use the slime launchers at the end of each road to climb to the dark thicket. Note you will have to chop down trees in different areas to level up to the appropriate level to use each slime launcher. You will need to reach foraging level V which requires 1175 cumulative foraging experience. Once you have reached the Dark Thicket use your axe to collect 64 dark oak logs. The use the slime launcher at the end of the dark thicket to travel back down to Birch Park, then talk to Charlie who will reward you for completing the quest a Small Storage which is a Minion Chest. Quest: First Harvest Talk to the Farmer NPC at x= 44, y= 72, z= -162. Collect wheat by breaking the wheat surrouding the barn with your fists (collect 10). Then return to the Farmer who will reward you with 10 farming experience for returning the wheat. Collect more wheat until you are farming level I and use the slime launcher at x= 77, y= 72, z= -182. This should complete this quest rewarding you with 10 more farming experience. Quest: Back at the Barnyard If you just completed the last quest you should be at the right location The Barn, locate the Farmhand at x= 144, y= 73, z= -240 and speak to him or her. The farmhand instructs you to make a wheat minion and claims he gives you the recipe but in actual fact you need to still break 50 wheat. Break 80 wheat with your fists and use the wood collected from the previous quests to make a wooden hoe using the crafting table found one below the centre in the nether star menu. Then surround this wooden hoe with 10 wheat in each of the 8 slots then craft a tier I wheat minion. Return to the Farmhand and he will reward you with one enchanted bread (note your tier I wheat minion will not be consumed). Collect one Carrot, Potatoe, Pumpkin and Melon by exploring the barn and finding these items and breaking them with your hand. For this you will be rewarded with 10 farming experience and you will not need to return to the farmhand but will be required to collect leather, chicken and pork. Do this by killing the animals with your Rogue Sword or similar, note you only need to collect 1, once completed this will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 more farming experience. Quest: Intermediate Farmer Reach Farming level V, do this by utilizing the methods in the table levelling xp on the farming page or by simply breaking wheat in the hub as there are so many hub worlds the wheat fields often haven't been harvested. If you travel to a world with minimal wheat use the slime launcher to try a different server by travelling to and back from the barn (ensure you are not in a party and no coop members are on a hub island). You Also might need to sell some of your seeds and wheat, condense your wheat into hay bales or store items at your private island to have enough inventory space to collect the dropping items.* Upon reaching level V you gain access to the Mushroom Desert and you will need to warp there using the slime launcher at x= 142, y= 92, z= -305 (The Barn), this will reward you with 15 farming experience. You will need to collect 1 cocoa bean, 1 sugarcane and 1 cactus to complete the next part of the quest and earn 15 more farming experience. Find Cocoa Beans by breaking the bean seeds to the right of the Mushroom Desert Spawn, Sugarcane by the lake and Cactus in the desert on the opposite to the spawn location. You will then need to collect raw rabbit and raw mutton, you can kill rabbits in the jungle area where you found cocoa beans and you can kill sheep to drop mutton by killing the sheep that often spawn in and around the lake. This will reward you for completing the quest with 15 more farming experience. *'NOTE: THIS QUEST WILL GLITCH AND THINK YOU'VE COMPLETED IT UNTIL YOU TRAVEL TO THE BARN AFTER YOU REACH FARMING LEVEL V (18th of July)' Quest: Saving Up Talk to the Banker at the coordinates shown in the picture to the right (x= 20,y= 71,z= -40). Deposit the coins you have received from leveling up skills in the previous quest. This will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 coins. Quest: Time to Mine Talk to the the Blacksmith at x= -19, y= 71, z= -124 where he will tell you to collect 10 coal. Use either the wooden pickaxe crafted in the first quest or purchase one from the mine merchant at {insert location}. Go into the coal mine at the entrance located at x= -9, y= 71, z= -152, mine 10 coal with your pickaxe of choice (this will reward you with 10 mining experience). Return to the Blacksmith and he will let you do 1 reforge for 10 coal (this is optional and not required as part of the quest!). Reach Mining Level I (which should be complete already) and warp to the gold mine located at the end of the coal mine tunnel at x=-9, y=64, z=-228. This quest should be complete and you are rewarded with 10 mining experience Quest: Lost and Found Talk to the Lazy Miner in the Gold Mine at x= -11, y= 78, z= -337. Follow this mine down into the caverns and try and find the coordinate x= -18, y= 24, z= -305 which is where the Lazy Miner's Pickaxe is located. Right click on the Lazy Miner's Pickaxe to pick it up. This will reward you with 10 mining experience, Once picked up mine one iron ore and one gold ore this will complete the quest. Quest: Going Deeper Reach Mining Level V by mining any ore in the location the Gold Mine by using the lazy miners pickaxe or promising pickaxe. Once mining level V is reached use the slime launcher at x=-7, y=68, z=-394 to travel to the Deep Caverns. This will reward you with 15 mining experience, note this area is dangerous and has the potential to kill you so it might be a good idea to deposit your coins at the bank as these are the only things you lose when you die. Locate the lift operator at x=45, y=150, z=15 he will tell you about how his lift operates when you reach a lower level. The next part of the quest is perhaps the most challenging part of any quest currently in the game. You need to travel to the lowest point of the mine by travelling progressively through each cavern and ensuring you mine one resource that belongs to that area. There will be a video here in the future showing you how to travel all they way down but for now I will try to illustrate it best using the table below to show where the cave opening to the next cave lower down is. Remember you want to travel down and if you die to mobs utilise the lift operator. Also note for this section you will need armor, you should buy the full diamond armor set from the Armorsmith NPC at x=-25, y=70, z=-90. Note you will also need to make a diamond pickaxe once you have collected diamonds as this is the only way to obtain obsidian. Cave Opening Locations Once at the coordinate location head downwards in the y direction to reach the next section of the cave. For finishing this quest you are rewarded with 100 mining experience. Quest: Lapis Miner To start this quest you need to travel to the deep caverns requiring mining level V or part one of the going deeper quest. Travel to the Deep Caverns, Make an Iron Pickaxe using the smelting touch pickaxe on iron ore and then use the crafting table in the nether star. Store all other iron enchanted pickaxes in your enderchest and then use the lift operator or head down the mine into the Lapis Quarry. From here locate the Lapis Miner at the coordinates x= -55, y= 121, z= 41 (at almost the furthest point away from the lift). Speak with him and hand him the iron pickaxe to complete the quest and reward you with the compactor minion upgrade. Quest: Library Card Talk to the Librarian at the coordinates x= 17, y= 71, z= -16 where they will tell you to enchant an item. Using the one level you should have got from mining enchant your wooden pickaxe with any level 1 enchant. This will complete the quest rewarding you with 10 enchanting experience. Note: you can enchant anything but unless its telekinesis its likely that this will only devalue the item. Quest: Reforger Ensure the quest Time To Mine is complete, and have 10 coal in your inventory. Visit the Adventurer NPC at x= 18, y= 70, z= -76 and purchase either the Zombie or Skeleton talisman for 500 coins (you should have enough but might need to visit the bank). If you dont have enough money come back when you have enough then visit the Blacksmith at x= -19, y= 71, z= -124 right click him and place the talisman above the anvil and click the anvil (reforging your item). This will reward you with 10 mining experience for completing the quest. Quest: Time To Strike (Part I) Talk to the Bartender near spawn at x= -88, y= 70, z= -62 he will ask you to kill 10 zombies from the Graveyard (entrance located at x= -121, y= 71, z= -77). You must kill 10 zombies to complete this objective, watch out for the Zombie Villagers as they are a lot faster than vanilla baby zombies even. When you talk back to the Bartender he will reward you with 100 coins for completing part one of Time to Strike quest. Quest: Time To Strike (Part II) To start this quest you need to reach combat level I to unlock access to the Spider's Den. The easiest way if you are not already combat level I to do this is use your rogue sword or similar to kill zombies in the Graveyard (coordinates above). Warp to the Spider's Den Using the slime launcher at x= -160, y= 73, z= -159 and you will be rewarded with 10 combat experience. Speak with Haymitch in the Spider's Den at the coordinates x= -202, y= 84, z= -240 he will ask you to collect a spider eye and one string. Collect these by killing the spiders located in the big tower north west of the slime launcher. Once collected you will complete the quest and get rewarded with 15 combat experience. Quest: The Flint Bros Travel to the Spider's Den with two iron ingots and speak to Rick at the coordinates x= -330, y= 70, z= -235 (he is underground in the gravel mine underneath the big backbone or skeleton. Hand Rick the two iron ingots and he will reward you with the promising shovel. Quest: Warriors quest Precursor, buy a bow from the weaponsmith at x= (preferably the wither bow and 64 arrows or more). The first objective of this quest is to reach combat level V. The best method is to travel to the Lapis Quarry and kill the lapis zombies as they are slower and easier to kill then some of the zombies in the Graveyard, also they have a chance to drop Lapis Armor perhaps the best early to midgame armor. Also they drop +12 combat experience per kill compared to the +7 at the Graveyard. Once combat level V is reached travel up the spiders den central part to the coordinates x= -253, y= 132, z= -292 . Alternatively use /visit Cedgy_ (no affiliation) and go to the coordinates x=23, y=101, z=7 and travel through the portal, then travel to the spiders den and back to the blazing fortress to be awarded with 15 combat experience and finish that part of the quest. (THIS IS THE DIFFICULT PART): Then you will need to talk to Elle of the nether, you can find her at x= -311, y= 96, z= -405 in the blazing fortress, she will ask you to collect one nether wart and blaze rod. Travel to the furthest stairs away upwards and travel up and then to the right directly accross to the coordinates x= -310, y= 83, z= -444 and get one nether wart avoid the wither skeletons as they will probably one shot you. To get a blaze rod travel to around the coordinates x= ,y= ,z= and shoot at the blazes using your bow, make sure you don't get hit by them. Note: If this quest part is not complete after collecting the blaze rod go back to the nether wart room and collect more it is unclear how many they would like you to collect. For the next part of the quest travel to the coordinates x= -362, y= 83, z= =434 where you will find the entrance to the nether quartz cave, mine one glowstone block and nether quartz ore to collect glowstone dust and nether quartz respectively. To get the magma cream kill a magma slime on the magma slime bridge at the coordinates x= -309, y= 83, z= -486. Once you get the magma cream you will get 15 combat experience. Quest: Explorer From completing all the quests you should have found most places here is the full list of locations to discover in a table format. {table WIP} Exploration locations *the coordinates are just an approximate location of where to find each location Main Quests and Rewards In the table below are all the quests and the rewards they give for completing them. Side Quests Side quests are quests that don't appear in the quest book but are issued to you directly by NPCs, it is unclear if staff will decide to make these main quests later on. I will give them arbituary names on what they should be called, also this section is a WIP. Decoration Time (Fisherman quest) Talk to the Fisherman at x= 155, y= 68, z= 47 and he will ask to collect 5 clay balls. Craft a fishing rod and fish in the pond next to him as the clay ball drop rate appears to be higher. Once collected 5 the side quest is complete and... (WIP) Hints and Trivia * Quests are a good way to start learning how to play skyblock * The Warriors quest has the most underwhealming reward considering that it takes a long time to complete for experience that takes around 20 seconds to get